My Teacher, My Love
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Saat melihatnya mengajar kami, dengan tenangnya menyampaikan pelajaran sastra. Saat itu pula, aku harus menerima kenyataan. Warning: EreMika, Eren POV. don't like don't read, Happy reading..
**My Teacher, My Love**

* * *

 _ **Summary: Saat melihatnya mengajar kami, dengan tenangnya menyampaikan pelajaran sastra. Saat itu pula, aku harus menerima kenyataan. Warning: EreMika, Eren POV. don't like don't read, Happy reading..**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ishayama Hajime**_

* * *

Matanya yang sendu mengarah kesepenjuru ruangan, bibirnya yang tipis dan merah berbicara dengan tenang, jemarinya yang lentik sedang menggemgam buku bahasa sastra, baju kemeja yang dilampisi oleh sweater merah serta celana jean hitam selutut membalut tubuh proposionalnya. Aku tak kuasa menerima kesempurnaan dirinya, dia terlihat berkilauan seperti kristal. Dan aku hanyalah seonggok pasir yang memuja akan kedatangannya keajaiban. Aku menyukaimu, Mikasa sensei.

Bel istirahat terdengar menggemparkan seantero sekolah, mengakhiri pertemuanku yang kedua kalinya dalam seminggu dengan wanita dewasa itu. Dengan sikap tenang bak air danau, Mikasa sensei memperbolehkan kami untuk me'refresh'kan diri dari kejenuhan belajar. Murid yang seperjuangan denganku, setengah dari mereka berhamburan keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan dikantin, dan sebagian lagi memilih tinggal untuk memakan bekalnya. Aku tidak termasuk yang mana, aku hanya berpura-pura membaca buku untuk melihat detik-detik terakhirku berpisah dengannya. Mikasa sensei mengemas semua peralatannya, mulai dari menutup buku, merapikan pena dan spidol, bahkan sedikit mengibaskan pakaiannya agar bersih. Oh, aku dibuat berdebar-debar hanya karena hal sesepele itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengarahkan iris Onyxnya kepadaku, bibirnya terkatup rapat menatapku. Wajahku sampai bersemu merah, aku berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Kenapa menatapku?

"Eren.." dan ini juga pertama kalinya, wanita secantik itu memanggil namaku. Oh tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?! Tumit sepatunya yang rucing menggema seiring langkahnya menghampiriku, jantungku masih berdetak kencang. Apa yang akan ia sampaikan?!

Tangannya meraihku, meraih wajahku. Aku sempat bersemu merah, ini pasti mimpi. Wanita yang kusukai selama 2 tahun ini menggapai pipiku, aku sempat meneguk liur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau memang..." ucapanya terputus. "Mirip Jaeger sensei.. ah, kau memang anaknya.." lanjutnya dengan nada serak dan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tercengang, tidak mengerti akan perkataannya. Tapi tak lama ia pun melangkah pergi tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk beratanya. Kenapa kau berkata gantung seperti itu? Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Apa daya, aku belum punya nyali untuk menanyakannya.

~o0o ~

Jam tiga tepat, aku lansung melenggang pulang dari sekolah. Rasanya, tak sia-sia aku bangun dini hari untuk menyetrika baju, mandi lama, bahkan menyemprotkan minyak wangi aroma kenzo yang kusukai agar dilirik Mikasa sensei. Tapi, aku masih penasaran, kenapa wanita itu berkata seolah mengenal ayah. Kenapa ya? Aku penasaran sekali. Mungkin karena hal ini menyangkut Mikasa sensei makanya aku tertarik.

Aku melirik ayah yang sedang santai di ruang keluarga dengan mug berisi kopi hangat buatan ibu. Aku meneguk liur, menghampiri ayah seperti biasanya.

"Sore ayah, ibu.." sapaku kepada kedua orang tuaku, mereka pun terkejut melihatku. Eh? Memang ada apa?!

"Wah, tumben sekali kau ngumpul disini sehabis sekolah.. biasanya lansung mengurung diri dikamar.." ujar ayah sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Ibu juga mengangguk setuju. Wah, emang sih kalau pulang sekolah biasanya aku lansung berkutat dilayar elektronik dikamar. Tapi, aku punya permasalahan penting hingga aku rela menunda aktivitas itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku punya pertanyaan.." ucapku sambil ikut meminum teh yang baru saja disediakan ibu padaku.

"Ya?!" sahut ayah memperbolehkanku. Dan aku pun memutar bola mataku, bagaimana sebaiknya aku menanyakannya.

"Ayah kenal tidak?! Dengan wanita bernama Mikasa Ackerman?! Dia guru Sastraku.." tanyaku berusah mengoreksi apakah ada kata yang tidak benar.

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Ayah menunjukkan ekspresi lain. Dibalik kacamata yang dikenakan, irisnya mengecil seiring matanya melebar, bibirnya tidak tertutup sempurna, ekspresi penuh misteri hingga membuatku tercengang.

Tak lama, ia menjawab tidak kenal sama sekali dengan tenang. Bohong, pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah berbohong. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa membuatku harus menyusun puzzle misteri aneh ini?!

Aneh..

~ ~o0o ~ ~

Lagi. Aku memandang lagi sosoknya yang berkilaun diatas mimbar. Walau jujur, pelajaran yang ia bawakan sangat membosankan, tapi melihatnya saja sama halnya dengan teh bergula, memberikan rasa manis pada hambarnya sari serbuk teh.

Dan lagi. untuk kedua kalinya mata kami beradu, aku bersemu dan memalingkan wajahku kearah jendela. Membuang rasa malu yang teramat. Ukh.. dadaku sakit seperti sedang demam, ya.. aku demam cinta. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah penghapus papan yang mendarat dikepalaku, aku terbelalak tidak mengerti sambil meringis.

"Jaeger! Jangan melamun.." tegur Mikasa sensei padaku tanpa ada ekspresi marah diwajahnya. Aku meraih penghapus yang terjatuh di sebelah kakiku, dengan tampang enggan aku mengembalikannya kepada wanita bersurai pendek itu. Jujur aku senang dia memperhatikanku.

Saat akan meletakkannya di meja guru, aku merasakan jari mulus milik Mikasa sensei menyentuh kulit tanganku, ia mendekatiku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Temui aku diruang referensi saat istirahat nanti.." bisiknya lembut. Deg! Aku terkena serangan jantung dengan bisikin itu. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis. Apa ini, seakan waktu berhenti berdetak, apa yang akan ibu katakan padaku?! Aku merasa bahagia sekali.

Sesuai janji, aku menunggunya diruang referensi yang sepi. Kenapa ia menyuruhku datang kemari?! Membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu hanya untuk kita berdua.

Jantungku berdebar saat ia menampakkan pucuk hidungnya, aku segera merapikan rambut dan pakaianku. Dia membuka pintu, menatapku dengan wajah sendunya. Rona merah menjalar diwajahku, dan segera aku menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Ada apa sensei memanggilku kemari?" tanyaku berusah sebiasa mungkin, jelas ini tidak biasa. Kenapa ia memanggilku ketempat seperti ini? Seperti ia yang tidak biasa saja.

Sekali lagi, ia menyentuh pipiku, matanya yang sipit menatapku dengan rona merah.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Deg! Jantungku terkena tusukan akan tembakannya. Kalau aku melihat wajahku dicermin, mungkin sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, seperti hendak mencium. Dan benar saja, ia menciumku. Bukan ciuman biasa, tapi ciuman yang handal. Aku terperangah, aku baru tahu ia pandai mencium.

"Sensei!" hardikku lalu mendorongnya. Jujur, aku shock sekali. Mikasa sensei meraih kerah bajuku, ia tidak segan membukanya satu-persatu.

"Kau.. Mungkin bingung kenapa, tapi aku sangat tertarik padamu.. Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menginginkanmu Eren Jaeger.." ujarnya dan menjilati kulit dadaku. Aku terjerit pelan dengan perasaan aneh, entah isyarat bahaya entah rasa suka bertambah.

Tak lama ia menghentikan perbuatannya. Ia menyentuh pipiku lagi.

"Selalu.. aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.. " ujarnya kepadaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, jadi selama ini.. perasaan kami berbalas? Aku tidak percaya.

"Tapi sensei.. Kenapa?" tanyaku mencoba mengoreknya, aku ingin tahu kenapa ia mencintaiku . Ia terdiam, lalu mendorong dan menindihku dilantai.

"Aku.. Dulu sewaktu masih SMA.. Aku jatuh cinta kepada guru yang mengajar Biologi dikelasku. Ia baik, menawan dan ramah. Aku begitu mencintainya.." ia menjeda kalimatnya, sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya yang oval.

"Dan aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. dan ia menerima cintaku. Seperti mimpi, bahkan aku sering melakukan 'itu' dengannya.. seperti ini" ia membuka kemejaku, lalu lagi-lagi menjilat kulitku dengan lidahnya yang menggoda. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menceritakannya, tapi ceritanya itu mirip sekali dengan kisahku tentang Mikasa sensei.

"Sampai suatu hari, ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi guru.. aku senang, karena kami bisa pacaran lebih leluasa lagi.." Mikasa sensei masih bercerita, bahkan ia masih menjilati seluruh tubuhku.

"Tapi, dia ternyata tidak mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya.. karena dia telah mempunyai istri dan anak.." aku terkejut, ia menggigit leherku. Aku meringis sakit, kenapa dia mulai kasar?!

"Aku marah, aku kesal, aku akan mebalas perbuatannya itu.."

Aku sedikit mengerut alis, membalas? Balas dendam kah?! Berarti, yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah balas dendam kepada senseinya itu?! Lalu, kenapa aku yang menerima imbasnya?! Ini tidak adil.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku, melototinya tidak suka."Sensei! Hentikan ini! Aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini sebagai balas dendam!" hardikku. Tapi ia malah tertawa dengan senyum yang aneh, seperti iblis. Apakah dia sudah gila?!

"Hei.. Eren.. apa kau tahu siapa sensei itu?!" ujarnya sambil merayuku lagi, aku hanya berwajah kikuk. Setelah itu aku menggeleng, ia pun tertawa lagi dan mengecup leherku hingga meninggalkan jejak merah. Ia pun menjilat telingaku lembut.

"Girsha Jaeger.. Jaeger-sensei.."

Bungkam, aku bungkam. Ayah? Apakah sensei itu ayah?! Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa ayah melakukannya dengan Mikasa sensei?!

Mikasa sensei terkekeh, ia melumat bibirku lagi bahkan sampai menarikan lidahnya padaku. Aku tidak mengerti, jadi kata 'suka'nya itu cuma dalih untuk mendekatiku saja agar bisa membalas dendamnya? Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia benar-benar Mikasa sensei yang ku kenal seperti malaikat itu.

Dia melakukan hal terlarang padaku layaknya iblis, ia tertawa dengan wajahnya yang memerah, bahkan sampai meneteskan liur.

"Hahahaha! Dengan ini aku akan mempermainkan anakmu seperti kau memainkanku! Sensei ~"

Wanita yang seperti malaikat di dunai ini memang tidak ada.

 **END**

* * *

 _Fic ini di buat karena terinspirasi dari komik serial cantik. Tapi, ceritanya absurd ya? Yasudah, semoga menghibur ^.^_


End file.
